Genus
Genus are name given to extraterrestrial lifeforms that serve as the primary antagonists in the 2001 comedy film Evolution ''as well as its TV series sequel ''Alienators: Evolution Continues. Overview Origin Genus lifeform’s origin is unknown, as they immediately introduced from a piece of the meteor that fell on earth. Though not confirmed, these extraterrestrial organisms are survivors of the destruction of their home planet. Characteristics Genuses are based on nitrogen, rather than carbon; and have a much faster metabolism than Earth lifeforms; as they are able to evolve into new species in a matter of hours or days, rather than millennia. How fast they evolved revealed to be depended on the heat: The higher the temperature, the faster they evolved. It means exposure to great temperatures like explosions or fire causes these aliens to increase size tremendously. This capability also presumably enable Genuses to survive the destruction of their planet. They also have ten different fundamental bases in their DNA; whilst Earth organisms have only four. All Genus lifeforms reproduce asexually, which is interesting given that this form of reproduction is often believed to be associated with slow, not fast, evolution. Though can be harmed with conventional weapons, one must NEVER incinerate any kind of Genus lifeforms with flames as heat would speed up their evolution process that turned them into more powerful beings. The result of boosted evolution via incineration for Genuses often unpredictable, as they can either evolved into giant amoeba or worse, become SCOPES that immediately took control of the lesser Genuses. Fortunately, they still have weakness in form of Selenium, which is lethal for them. In Alienators: Evolution Continues, it's revealed that through controlled evolution, seeds of Genus lifeform can be used to create an artificial lifeform that not only friendly to earth lifeforms, but also able to detect other members of their kind. Also, further studies on recorded communications between a Genus lifeform and another by Ira, one of the protagonists, revealed that they began to developed languages of their own, and SCOPES that emerged later revealed to capable in speaking English fluently. All Genus lifeforms, whether lesser ones or SCOPES, even revealed to connected between one and another via hive mind, enable them to see, hear, and know what the other members of their kind do as well as sharing the memories of the others without experiencing the said memories themselves. This also the secret how SCOPES able to control their lesser Genus minions, and what made Genus lifeforms become more and more dangerous as the series progresses. With SCOPES happened to be the most intelligent of Genus lifeforms and better in understanding their fellow predecessors' memories through their hive mind connections, this in turn, made new SCOPES more deadlier and intelligent than their late predecessors. Notable Genuses Amoeboid Genus Unicellular Amoeboid Genus.jpg|Unicellular Amoeboid Genus Multicellular Amoeboid Genus.jpg|Multicellular Amoeboid Genus Amoeboid Genus are earliest form of Genus lifeforms with a distinguished blue coloration, possibly caused by their nitrogen-based nature. These are the creatures originally found within the meteor, bleeding from the rock like a bluish goo. This amoeboid lifeform at first, merely unicellular microscopic organism, but later evolved into multicellular microscopic organisms. From there on, Genus Microorganisms evolves into primitive forms of floral and fauna Genus. Fungal Genus Small, yellow fungoid-like organisms soon started to colonize the cave where the meteor fell. They secrete a dense mist which allows them to survive in Earth’s atmosphere. Stegocephalian Genus A rat-sized reptilianoid aquatic creature evolved presumably from the flatworms and managed to escape the cave system, invading the nearby lake. It later evolved into Dimetrodon-esque Genus lifeform. Genus Flores Extraterrestrial flore lifeforms that appeared to be Earth's equivalent of flore lifeforms. Normally during the early stages of manifestation, they would taking form of prehistoric jungle akin to the ones during Paleozoic era, which means they evolves in the same route with Earth's flore lifeforms albeit only in days/months instead of million years. But in either state, they would produce atmosphere that suit for the rest of Genus lifeforms and had they not destroyed, would potentially terraformed whole planet that made only Genus lifeforms that can survive. Crustaceanoid Genus Crustaceanoid Genuses are early manifestations of genus fauna that evolved into arthropods like insects. Dragon-Like Aliens The Dragon-Like Genus are hostile Genus lifeform that served as major antagonists in Ivan Reitman's 2001 film Evolution. The dragon-like Genus are winged reptilianoid creatures with extraterrestrial origins. They are the results of the evolution of Genus organisms arrived on Earth inside a meteorite. The firsts of them was unable to breathe oxygen and die shortly after their births once escape from their original habitat that formed around the meteorite. Their corpses were later found by the protagonists in the desert upon hearing their breakout report. However, one of the dying alien assists to the birth of a newborn whom evolves sufficiently to breathe oxygen. Much to the protagonists' horor, the reptile flies away and goes into a shopping mall, where he causes panic. He attacks a customer, probably in order to devour him, but his prey manages to escape him. He later captures a woman in a dressing room and flies through the mall with her. However, the protagonists manage to attract him and rescue the woman, then shoot him. Severly injured, the monster falls in the ground and the protagonists kill him for good. The dragon-like Genus' rampage later reveals the dangers of the evolved alien organism posed on Earth's native lifeform, which later confirmed once Blue Ape-like Genus shows up. Like other Genus lifeforms that featured in film, Dragon-like Genus came from nitrogen-based extraterrestrial lifeform with capability to evolve faster than Earth's lifeforms as they can evolve into new, better species in a matter of hours or days, rather than millennia. How fast they evolve also depend on heat: The higher the temperature of their habitat, the faster they evolved. In dragon-like aliens' case, they evolved into reptilian lifeform where they can also considered as equivalent of dinosaurs. Even in appearance, Dragon-like aliens are greatly resembles theropod dinosaur albeit with leathery wings. Dragon-like aliens are incredibly aggressive, as one of them, that evolved to breathe Earth's atmosphere, shown wreaking havoc in the mall when looking for prey. The reason why it didn't kill the woman in dressing straight away was likely because it looking a place to killed her without being disturbed at as it already causing uproar during the hunt. Though may instinctive in behavior, it's race considered as villains due to their evolution has alarmed humanity about their threat on Earth. Dragon-Like Genus.png Dragon-Like Genus.jpg Dragon-Like Aliens.jpg Dragon-Like Aliens.png Dragon-Like Alien Angry.png Dragon-Like Genus Dead.png Blue Ape-like Genus Blue Ape-like Genus are the most evolved, humanoid and intelligent Genus seen in the movie, and also only mammals that emerged in film. They are the most evolved, humanoid and intelligent aliens seen in the movie, and also the only mammals: they are able to use an elevator and they also seems to understand the cameras' functions. They are also incredibly violent, especially toward humans. They possess great strength, can jump very high and are quite durable, but not bulletproof. This Genus species is essentially the ancestors of SCOPES, main antagonists of TV Series adaptation of the movie, Alienators: Evolution Continues. They first appear when they destroy the military forces' cameras placed around the meteorite, presumably to prepare for SCOPES' emergence. Then, they use an elevator to go in a military base, though it was a lure. Two of them emerge from the ground and attack many humans, including one of the protagonist. After a fight, one of the two is finally killed by a gun while the other flees into the ground after having cast a man inside. They later seen near the end of the film when the protagonists come into their hideout, but before attacking them they are all crushed by the Giant Amoeba. Giant Amoeba Near the end of the film, the military try to destroy whole Genus ecosystem at the ground zero by sending them large amounts of napalm. However, the explosion makes them grow up even more quickly, and the Amoeba becomes so huge that it crushes the rest of Genus lifeforms around it. Now mountain-sized, the Giant Amoeba makes a lot of damage in the surrounding city and kills several military forces. Then, it begins to duplicate itself. However, the protagonists arrives armed with Selenium. They successfully poisons the Giant Amoeba, which makes it explode. In Alienators: Evolution continues, Giant Amoeba was shown in stock footage at the first episode, though its color was changed into pink and its movement was slightly faster. History Evolution (2001) Film Genus lifeform are arrived on Earth as blue-colored unicellular lifeforms inside a meteorite and soon some of them evolve to become multicellular, eventually spawning an entire ecosystem within the meteor's crater, which includes species analogous to lichens, worms and insects. After a few days, some vertebrate analogues escape and start giving rise to several reptilianoid, and later mammalianoid forms, which threaten to take over Earth's entire ecosystem in no more than a few months. The only thing slowing down their progress is that they cannot breathe oxygen properly, making them slow and short-lived. Eventually however, some of the aliens do evolve the ability to breathe oxygen and become far more dangerous. Based on the projections by Dr. Reed's team, it is estimated that the alien ecosystem will overwhelm the United States in two months. In an attempt to wipe out the aliens, the USA military decides carpet-bomb the meteor site with napalm, supposedly destroying the center of alien activity. They were unaware of the creature's biological response to such explosions, however, and instead of killing the aliens the explosion results in the smaller lifeforms growing uncontrollably and fusing together to form a gigantic, amoeboid meta-organism. In the end, a weakness of the aliens is discovered: selenium, which is in the same position relative to nitrogen as arsenic is to carbon. Using grand quantities of selenium the giant alien is poisoned and killed. ''Alienators: Evolution Continues'' Whilst in the film majorities of Genus Lifeform villains mostly instinctive creatures, they serves as bigger threat in the TV Series. A large number of Genus worms that yet to evolved revealed to have escaped from the crash site and spread across America, which led the protagonists of the film formed organization called Alienators to combat them once again. The situation ultimately become complicated with the emergence of SCOPES, highly evolved, power-hungry race of Genus lifeform whom goal is to kill, eradicate, and slaughter all life in favor of their kind that they view as better, superior organism. SCOPES considered Earth lifeform, particulary humanity, a useless and unnecessry parasite to the planet. Gallery Notes *The director's commentary on Evolution film explains that Genus lifeform that would emerged during the climax supposed to be an ultimate lifeform that evolved beyond primates and beyond humans as the final antagonist. However, they feels that the said Ultimate Genus Lifeform may not huge enough in size to made it terrifying upon its emergence due to the course of Genus lifeforms' evolution at that moment, so they replaced it with a giant amoeba. **The TV Series sequel of the film revealed the said ultimate lifeform though, which identifed as SCOPES. Category:Evolution Universe Category:Aliens on Earth Category:Hostile Aliens Category:Aliens Portrayed by Tom Woodruff Jr. Category:Movie Aliens Category:Live Action Aliens Category:Animated Aliens Category:TV Show Aliens Category:2001 Debuts